


West Coast

by The_Beer_Guy_95



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: AU, Actually they made the oppsies, Captain Kuon Hizuri, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I made an oppsie, Little Crossover, Romance, famous actress Kyoko, happy accident, this is the root of the future fic of the next fic I'm going to make.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beer_Guy_95/pseuds/The_Beer_Guy_95
Summary: A new life in California.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Men 4 Hire





	West Coast

Title: West Coast

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

“You seem to be happy today?” one of his co-workers teased.

“Well, my best friend is finally coming to visit so I’m quite happy.” Then his friends from the locker grinned and sat beside him.

“Say, captain, is it a girl? Because guessing from the excitement it’s different from the excitement you usually show.” One grinned.

“Yeah, Hizuri! You never introduced us to any female friends of yours.” He blushed a bit and dismissed them.

“Leave this one out, she’s been my pen-pal since childhood and my prarents really likes her since she is an actress.” He told.

“Wait… She has your parents’ approval, plus an actress?” They gasped. “Are you sure she is not just… you know? Like those hounds wanting you because they wanted to ride with your parent’s fame?”

“Not this one, she became an actress after Dad demanded her too, she has great talent.” Praising her, “Besides, she’s professional and throughout her career, she avoided my parent’s intervention and so as mine.” He chuckled, “Any ways, I better be early since I’m picking her up.” He said and changed to his fitting shirt and leather jacket.

Kuon wore his aviator sunglasses to avoid some people since he too is popular after he became a vlogger, showing his daily life as a private security contractor and as a son of famous celebrity couple. He didn’t notice the hoard of people by the barricade with huge placards since he thought they were just people to greet their family who’re going to arrive as well.

With the call from the PA that the flight from Japan just landed, his excitement grew and couldn’t sit still, and went to watch the plane from the wide all glass window. For the last call that the passengers are now exiting, he couldn’t find her until a small lady in with chestnut hair popped from the tall crowd, his smile widen and jumped off the barricade alarming the security, however his cap was removed revealing his blonde hair and familiar feature.

“Kyoko!” Right away, the woman who struggled pushing her cart let go and sprinted to him with giggles.

“CORN!” and right away she jumped to him which he caught and twirled around tightly hugging her. The crowd that was from the other side with placards was actually her fans waiting for her, “Wow you’re so big and tall in person!” She giggled and dropped her face to brush their noses sweetly, Kuon winked and almost kissed her.

Cameras flashed at the scene, but the two did not mind, however what shocked everyone was the couple who greeted the lady. “and here we thought we’re going to beat our son from greeting you~” Kuu and Juliena appeared with their bodyguards, they were disguised as well, and they looked so fine.

Kuon hid his blush by pressing his face over her stomach and Kyoko pouted.

Little did they know the older couple is already plotting to get the kids together so that Kyoko would stay forever, “C’mon, let’s head back.” Kuon’s father chuckled and opened his arm to hug Kyoko, Juliena as well joined the hugging spree, Kyoko never left her fans out and started to greet and sign autographs for them. Kuon was the one who pushed her cart and was helped by the guards load it to the couple’s car, “I know, my boy is excited to be alone with you, so we’ll leave her to ride with you.” He winked which made them blush again.

Kuon helped her ride his lifted Jeep and drove back to his parent’s estate, they made few stop overs taking pictures and Kuon taking her to good places where they can get snacks and other stuff, it was dead afternoon when they arrived to the Hizuri estate, the whole place is a modern mansion with wide brick driveway and fountain, “You live here?” She asked.

“I used to.” Kuon replied and noticed her sad look after realizing he doesn’t stay there anymore, “But I live next door.” He added and Kyoko gave him the ‘seriously’ look which made him laugh, “You’re sad I’m gonna leave after we just met, did you?” He teased and lean to rest his chin over his steering wheel acting all cute.

Kyoko pouted and pinched his nose; shortly they got off his car and headed in the mansion finding Juliena pointing out to the house helpers where to put her ‘future-daughter’s’ belonging, Kyoko was embarrassed that it was her host organizing her things instead of her. “Oh hush, sweety, now go spend time with Kuon, I know he wanted to have you all to himself since you never met in person~” She teased and went along with her husband’s plans to get the girl to stay with them.

“Since, mom is already taking care of your stuff, come with me.” He pulled her the backyard balcony where the California beaches can be seen. The fresh sea breeze hits her nose right away and Kuon placed his arm around her waist.

“I can live here forever.” She breathed, and her English had a little strong Japanese accent.

“Just say the word and I can make it happen.” Kyoko knows her childhood bestfriend is such a cheeky man, she wondered if he is like that with all his girlfriends, “And if you are thinking if I dated or I am this smooth with women, rest assure that I’m only like this with you.” He smiled, “And I was serious when I told you I love you.” He confessed again.

Kuon in the past knew Kyoko was the one since she was the only girl who had been honest and supportive of him, she never used him as a mode of connection to the Hizuri couple, but rather he is her fairy prince who has been introduced by Kuu in the past as a penpal when he visited Kyoto. Kyoko acted like his son, but ended up being treated as a daughter.

Kyoko who has been starved with parental love had been filled by the Hizuri couple over the years after she was honest that her mother left her to the care of family friends and only been sent support. Kyoko growing up with talent in acting was supported by them morally and was introduced to the LME President who created a special department just for her and another actress who was found with potential.

Now, over the years, building her career from scratch, she has become known internationally and now invited Hollywood to play one of major roles for a series with Kuu, “But as I said I can wait.” He told her and kissed her forehead. They watched the sunset and Kyoko felt safe in his arms, this was a new feeling she never thought she would experience.

“Kids, dinner time!” Kuu called for them and they went to the dining to find the man cooked tons of food which Kuon as usual had trouble eating, but with Kyoko he actually managed to finish his plate, the older couple were looking at each other lining up another plan, “Why don’t you take Kyoko-chan to your place tomorrow, it’s your day-off right?” Kuu suggested which made his son smile.

As the night getting late, “Well, I gotta get home, I need to feed Marshall.” Pointing his thumb to the direction of his house. It wasn’t big as his parents’ but it was big enough for a single person having four bedroom and three bathrooms.

When Kuon is about to kiss Kyoko good night from the door, his father slammed the door on him and shouted ‘Go home!’ which shocked poor Kyoko and left Kuon stunned.

* * *

The next morning, Kuon went back to get Kyoko and glared at his father after what happened last night, “Hey, this is the first time I had a daughter, and man, it feels good slamming the door to a man who’s going to steal her away.” He tried to reason.

“I’m your biological son!” Kuon complained and Kyoko laughed. After they got breakfast, Kuon took her to the beach and they had a little walk which ended after an hour after the sun started to glare harshly, they went for cover at his own house and Kyoko was amazed at his interior and pool side.

“You’re not vlogging today?” She asked.

“Nope, just want to get good shots of my future, today.” He winked again and Kyoko rolled her eyes, Ren kept n taking pictures of her using his DSLR and she graced him with beautiful candid poses, Kyoko still couldn’t get the thought that this gorgeous man is in love with her.

“Who are those?” Kyoko saw some people coming in Kuon’s backyard and setting up the grill.

“Oh, those are my colleagues or shall I say friends from work.” He chuckled. Kyoko remembering his work made her scared since at any time he can be shot and killed, with that in mind, unconsciously she held on him tighter which Kuon absolutely enjoyed, male friends started setting up for a grill and other outdoor stuff.

The blonde one with English accent was cooking and Kyoko approved since the marinade and sauce looked and smells delicious, Kuu and Juliena came after and brought in some few more food for lunch and shortly left since they still have work to do and get her manager.

The boys has been teasing Kuon and Kyoko, and to her surprise his friends have Japanese blood and could understand her when she speaks Japanese, instantly she grew comfortable with them, “So you guys are planning to branch out to Japan?” Kyoko gasped in surprise.

“We are, although we are still under process on who is going to be transferred to Japan to be the new head of the branch.” The boys were explaining.

“I wanted Takumi to be there since I can't leave the main office.” Kuon added.

“I can do that, and should I bring Katsuki and Kuran along?” Takumi replied.

“You take Kuran, leave Katsuki.” Kuon pointed and Kyoko laughed. They spent the whole afternoon drinking and talking, and Kyoko who still fears Kuon’s safety kept her arms wrapped around under his torso, and he finds it cute.

“Wanna stay for the night?” He asked and she pouted, “Okay, I’ll call dad.” He kept on grinning and staring at her, and after calling his father, “He said it’s okay.”

“As I heard he strongly disagreed, but I’ll pretend he said yes.” Kyoko laughed and Kuon joined her at it.

“You gonna make dinner?” He asked finding her looking for ingredients, and thank goodness he was able to fill his fridge and pantry otherwise the worry wart woman in his arms would scold him. With simple dinner made Kuon much preferred it that way since he finished his plate again, “Well, good night?” He asked leaning on her bedroom door frame, Kyoko rolled her eyes since he has been insinuating to cuddle her, she pulled his shirt from the chest and dragged him, he laughed and he made sure to trap her in his arms again.

“So, can I have you sweet yes now?” He pressed again and kissed her nose, Kyoko thinking of his line of work and the time she is staying in America, it is better to give him the big yes and spend time not as a best friend but her boyfriend. They slept all bundled and snuggled.

Meanwhile, “Looks like I’m going to steal your little girl from you now.” Laughed Kuu at this long time best friend and former boss.

“ _I have anticipated it already._ ” Sighed by the man on the other link, “ _Beside, Kyoko will find bigger opportunities and happiness there. I know because I see her big smile whenever your boy calls or video chats her._ ” He snorts.

“Don’t worry, she’s going to be happy here, we’ll make sure of that. She deserves everything in the world, and Kuon treats her preciously.” Kuu assured, “Well, boss, I gotta go, my Darling is already calling for bed now.” He chuckled and ended the call, “Yashiro-kun, you okay there?” Kuu checks the manager and the younger man gave a thumbs up, “You and Kyoko-chan will have another free day tomorrow before I tour you around the U.S LME branch.”

“Thank you, Hizuri-sama.” The manager appreciated.

“Stop calling me Hizuri-sama, in this house, since you are Kyoko’s trusted guardian, manager and friend, you call me Dad too.” He suggested and the manager gasped wanting to fanboy, “And make sure to sleep early since we are going to raid my son’s house tomorrow to get my daughter.” Kuu joked and Yashiro laughed.

The sun wasn’t up yet but the couple next door as a force of habit they woke up early, and Kyoko in the kitchen, learning her way on where everything is placed is making coffee for both of them when Kuon sneakily hugged her from behind, with only his tight jogger shorts on, his skin pressed over Kyoko’s body, his arms snaked on her waist and he started to kiss her neck with a smooch, greeting her good morning. Kyoko hummed giving him access and replying to his greetings.

Although the only thing she wasn’t expecting is the hard thing that is pressing on her back. She has been an actress and had this kind of position for the scenes she acted but never like this intimate especially his sensitive organ rubbing on her back. She didn’t mind since they are already in that relationship and she knows this man is committed to her.

Kyoko turned and left the coffee unattended for a moment and Kuon being hungry for her pulled and carried her to sit on the counter and positioned himself between her legs. Attacking her lips like some kind of hungry lion, Kyoko returned the favor and wrapped her arms around his heck, with one of her hand played with this smooth blonde hair.

His hand started to venture under the oversized shirt he lent her, she was wearing nothing underneath except her panties, smacking of lips and moans can be heard a side from the thermos with the boiling water. Kyoko can feel his hard bulge grinding on her, she is aware it is too early for that, but who cares, she is into the high of the moment.

Kuon pulled the socket of the thermos turning it off and carried the woman back to the bedroom. Gently placing her to his own bed instead in the guest bedroom where they slept; his emperor sized bed is enormous, “Are you okay with?” He was asking for permission when she silenced him with a kiss giving the answer already, Kyoko was blushing but she wanted him to have her virginity.

“I’ll be gentle.” He stated and Kyoko fully trusts him. Sliding down and taking her underwear off, he touched her petals first and made sure she doesn’t feel awkward, until he started to massage sensitive bud making her aroused, once he felt her getting wet he pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor to het to her level, Kyoko gasped when his tongue touched her insides, lapping, licking and sucking. Kyoko’s inside were tingling and she couldn’t help it with once last suck liquid squirted and Kyoko was twitching from the sensation, Kuon smirked and inserted his finger making she tremble, his other hand played with her mound and gently pinched her nipple, the other nipple didn’t go unattended as he sucked on them like a big baby he is.

Kyoko from pleasure pressed his head to suck harder and demanded him to do it roughly since she is feeling good. He added another digit which made Kyoko gasp for air. When he know she is ready and wet enough, he gently pulled her to the center of the bed and took off his shorts, Kyoko noticed he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath that thin piece of joggers.

“Is that going to fit?” She looked horrified seeing it so thick and long.

“Don’t worry, it will, I made sure you’re going to be comfortable.” He assured, Kyoko noticed that he was circumcised, and she knew about those things because of her female friends sharing their sex experience and how to know about men’s hygiene. Kuon’s tip touched her lip by rubbing and gently tapping it, until he pressed and slowly penetrated her. With one rough push, pressing half of his length in one go making sure Kyoko would only feel the sting once, he remained steady until she was comfortable.

“Please move.” Kyoko breathed and Kuon gently pulled out and thrust again making it long and slow causing Kyoko breath in pleasure., her nails started to scrape his back since she was feeling too good. “Can you go faster? I want more.” She demanded and Kuon smugly smiled and pushed his whole length into her.

She screamed in pleasure, “Fuck, you feel so good baby” He can feel his tip is already pushing to the end of her tunnel, and he wasn’t even the buried the whole way, “I know you’ll be molded into my shape soon.” He groaned and started ramming into her, She locked her legs around him wanting more, The huge bed creaked from their activity and had been getting wet from all the pleasure they are making.

“Kuon, please more!” She demanded and her big man started to give all that she has been asking. Kuon gently pulled her to change position since he knows she wasn’t satisfied with the length anymore, so he made her sit on him and helped her bounce up and down, Kyoko took his whole length and it was already reaching the end of her walls, it hurts but it feels wonderful.

Kyoko dropped on his chest and they started another passionate kiss, their tongues started to battle, the only thing that can be heard was the slapping of their skin, moans and the sweet squelching of their mixed liquids. “Fucking hell baby, I’m about too…” Without warning his hot seed was accidentally spilled inside her, neither of them though of the consequence but instead enjoyed the high they shared, “I’m want more.” Kuon breathed and Kyoko looked at him needily.

Meanwhile, “So my son’s posts has reached Japan now since he tagged Kyoko-chan?” Yashiro reported to Juliena who was giggling and gleefully scrolled to all her son’s aesthetically taken pictures of Kyoko, “I can't wait for them to get married!” She started to plan a head.

Finally when the sun started to show, Kuu barged in his son’s house only to find the couple sweetly talking on the balcony lounge sharing Coffee and Kyoko sitting on Kuon’s lap. Looking at the white ‘L’ shaped balcony lounge with huge space and to the couple who was sitting so close Kuu grinned knowing something must have happened, especially on his son’s neck.

Stealthily pulling up his phone camera and snapping them a picture with a grin, the poor couple was blushing and similar to dogs that had been caught, and speaking of dog, Kuon’s German Shepherded dog that has been behaving well, the huge canine was really obedient and loves Kyoko already, somehow he is a momma’s boy and would go to Kyoko instead of Kuon.

With the picture taking by Kuu, he shared it on his social media which caused chaos in Japan since Kyoko is their beloved actress, and now dating her childhood best friend and pen-pal which she revealed a long time ago. The boys that had been making advances to Kyoko were all devastated after seeing the sheer size and muscles of the man, Kuon had a full sleeve tattoo which complemented his tough man look.

Kyoko’s lady fans were all drooling at her man’s physic, sporting his eight packs, bulky arm muscle from his military training and his sexy tattoo where he finally added a new ink where Kyoko’s name is written with her Japanese icon as the ‘Immortal Butterfly’ on his left chest since she will always be in his heart. Cute how cheesy he is even though his looks intimidating.

And with the said news, the LME PR team is having a hard time doing damage control, however after Kyoko posted her response showing Kuon’s picture with her and Marshall the dog as a modern day family or a couple with only a fur-child; Kuon in his work uniform, dressed in full gear with his rifle strapped on his back kissing Kyoko’s cheek. She shared how gentle, loving and kind her man is and she would never look for more.

That was not enough to shut some critiques however; instead, she expressed why she chose him and shared their old letters as children, where Phones, internet and other digital things are not that popular yet.

Kyoko’s manager became their instant fan and would fanboy around them and poor Kyoko didn’t even know that there is a fan page of her and Kuon. The cutest part of Kuon’s new vlog was when he included Kyoko in his new daily routine, which his family’s and Kyoko’s fans loved. For the whole two weeks, Kyoko has been working with the American cast and crew, they already took liking of her since she is very professional and became one with her character, when she is on her role, she is no longer Kyoko, but rather the general’s daughter.

However the biggest bomb they dropped is after two months; Kyoko posting a picture where Kuon shitless with only his jogger shorts looking like he just woke up, is scratching his head giving a candid laugh holding a tiny baby timberland boots the same as what he wears for work and Kyoko holding her belly in a gentle manner.

Kyoko is now on her fourth month and the bump is showing, She and Kuon right now is visiting the cemetery to visit his mentor and good friend, “Hey there, officer.” He gave a greeting and patted the tomb stone, “Remember when you saved and knock some sense out of me? I think you for that.” He smiled, “Without you slapping some directions in my life, I wont meet the love of my life right now.” He explained, “And please meet my Kyoko and our future baby.” Wrapping his arm around her and his palm rested on her belly gently.

“Hello, Officer Rick, thank you for taking good care of Kuon and saving him. Don’t worry, he is now a good man and a good boyfriend.” She giggled.

“Officer, I promise to take care of her just like how I promised on how to look after myself. So rest assure that I will continue to straighten my life.” With their flower offering they shortly left.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
